all through the night
by lilou black
Summary: En amour comme au combat, un vainqueur et un vaincu. Un dominant et un dominé... quelle que soit l'issue.


**Titre :** All through the night

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance et assimilé

**Pairing :** Aphrodite/Shura

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada pour le fandom, Cyndi Lauper pour le titre

**Note :** A Syura. Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand… et merci d'être là.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Les règlements étaient faits pour être bafoués. C'était là tout leur intérêt. Deux des principaux interdits du Domaine Sacrés allaient être transgressés cette nuit et ce n'était pas la première fois, tout comme ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Il était défendu aux chevaliers d'or de recourir à leurs attaques spécifiques entre eux, même lors d'entraînements, exception faite de cas de force majeure comme la traîtrise.

Tout comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter leurs temples respectifs à la nuit tombée. Qu'on soit en temps de paix n'y change rien. La sécurité du Grand Pope et de la Déesse devait être assurée en toute circonstance.

Assis dans les gradins des arènes, une cigarette aux lèvres et le regard fixé sur le soleil couchant, Shura du Capricorne attendait. Lui qui était connu pour être un des individus les plus obéissants du Sanctuaire trouvait très amusant de transgresser ainsi les règles. Il se sentait comme un enfant sur le point de faire des bêtises, entre excitation et une vague honte. Pourtant, sa présence nocturne sur le terrain d'entraînement était devenue une sorte de rituel. Il en allait ainsi depuis déjà trois mois, une à deux fois par semaine.

C'était un jeu dangereux mais il l'aimait bien.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et en alluma une autre dans la foulée. Aphrodite était en retard.

Shura n'était pas du genre patient. L'excitation lui donnait des fourmis dans les bras. Il avait hâte de le voir, de l'affronter, sans parler de ce qui se passerait ensuite quand il en aurait fini avec lui.

L'enjeu était simple. Ils s'affrontaient en ayant recours à leurs techniques — Excalibur pour Shura et les roses pour Aphrodite — et le vainqueur aurait le dessus sur le vaincu pour le restant de la nuit.

Le Capricorne savait que c'était dangereux. Il risquait de découper son amant en rondelles comme de mourir empoisonné par le parfum des roses ou vidé de son sang. C'était là tout l'intérêt. Ils apprenaient à se maîtriser. Certes, au début, il y avait eu des blessures. Il avait fallu amadouer Mû du Bélier dont les talents de guérisseur n'étaient plus à prouver. Bien qu'étant d'un tempérament particulièrement placide, l'Atlante avait piqué une belle colère et les avait traités d'inconscients. Le calmer et garantir son silence avait demandé bien des efforts. Depuis, curieusement, à chaque fois que Shura et Aphrodite se rejoignaient pour s'affronter, le temple du Bélier était vide. Le chevalier des Poissons, en bonne vipère à la langue fourchue, avait affirmé avoir entendu sa voix chez Saga, un soir. Shura avait haussé les épaules. Ce que faisaient leurs congénères ne le regardait pas et, si d'aventure Mû passait parfois la nuit à la maison des Gémeaux, il n'aurait plus qu'à balayer devant sa porte avant de leur faire la morale comme quoi ils transgressaient des interdits.

Sans blague.

L'astre du jour avait presque entièrement disparu sous la ligne d'horizon quand le cosmos d'Aphrodite se fit enfin sentir. Shura écrasa sa cigarette comme un enfant pris en faute. Le chevalier des Poissons détestait le voir fumer mais il devinerait rapidement que l'Espagnol s'était encore adonné à cette mauvaise habitude. Il ne verrait pas les trois ou quatre mégots à moitié enterrés sous la terre battue et rendus indétectables par l'obscurité mais il en sentirait l'odeur.

L'homme aux roses démoniaques avait un odorat des plus développés.

D'ailleurs il fronça le nez sans faire le moindre commentaire. Shura baissa la tête, faussement honteux. Malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour Aphrodite, ce n'était pas un homme avec lequel il couchait qui lui ferait renoncer à ses clopes. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, ne se touchèrent pas, se contentant de se jauger du regard dans le noir. Le Suédois avait attaché sa chevelure. Hors de question qu'Excalibur ne coupe ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, il y tenait beaucoup trop. Il était profondément narcissique, le savait et l'assumait.

Les deux hommes descendirent jusqu'aux centre de l'arène sans échanger le moindre mot et se firent face.

Le combat pouvait commencer.

oOØOo

Malgré la concentration qu'exigeait un tel affrontement — battre son adversaire en évitant au maximum de le blesser — ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'admirer mutuellement. Shura aimait regarder les mèches folles qui voletaient sur le front d'Aphrodite et sur ses tempes. Il appréciait tout autant ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux plissés par l'effort dans lequel subsistait tout de même une certaine étincelle, signifiant que le Capricorne n'était pas n'importe qui à son sens. Néanmoins le marivaudage n'était pas le bienvenu. Ils s'évaluaient l'un l'autre, chacun cherchait une ouverture pour lancer la première attaque.

Shura tendit le bras, se mettant en garde.

Aphrodite invoqua une rose démoniaque dont il se coinça la tige dans la bouche, ce qui lui aurait presque donné l'aspect d'un prince contant fleurette à sa belle si son regard n'avait pas été si débonnaire.

Le Capricorne se mit en position de défense.

Le Suédois eut un sourire carnassier. En un clin d'œil, il lança la rose en direction de son adversaire qui l'évita de justesse. En soi, il ne risquait pas de se blesser mais le poison rendait l'air toxique. Il se déplaça très vite derrière Aphrodite, suffisamment loin pour respirer un air supportable pour ses poumons.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourna immédiatement.

« Tu fuis ? Je te pensais plus courageux que ça…

— Ne me prends pas pour un lâche, tu veux ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'Espagnol fonça sur Aphrodite sans lui laisser le temps de se mettre en garde. Il se glissa à nouveau derrière lui et lui passa un bras — Excalibur de fait — autour du cou.

« Tu parles trop, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

— Vraiment ? »

Shura dut se dégager très vite et s'écarter à nouveau du gardien du Douzième temple. La douleur était quasi inexistante mais il avait senti le sang couler.

Un effleurement d'une rose Piranha était suffisant pour blesser l'adversaire. Aphrodite ne pouvait faire plus de toute manière. Ces fleurs étaient trop dangereuses. Par ailleurs il n'avait jamais recours aux roses Sanguinaires, programmées pour viser uniquement le cœur et causer ainsi une mort instantanée.

Les combats étaient toujours un peu faussés mais s'entretuer n'était pas le but. Ce n'était qu'un affrontement amical par le biais duquel Shura et Aphrodite se témoignaient leur respect et leurs sentiments mutuels. Cette façon de faire leur était propre, l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas doués avec les mots qu'ils trouvaient ringards et insuffisants pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

De plus, ils étaient chevaliers autant qu'amants. Elevés pour se battre, les combats leur étaient si coutumiers qu'ils y avaient recours pour extérioriser ce qui ne se disait pas.

Shura se plaça à nouveau face à Aphrodite. Son bras dégoulinait de sang mais la blessure était superficielle. Le Suédois se passa la langue sur les lèvres à la vue de l'hémoglobine et le Capricorne ne put retenir un frisson.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Aphrodite avait été l'amant de DeathMask.

Il se reprit cependant très vite et fonça sur son adversaire sans lui donner le temps de réagir . Dans l'impossibilité de mettre en pièce la rose Piranha, il força Aphrodite à la lâcher en faisant mine de lui trancher le bras. À nouveau, il pensa avoir la main haute mais un parfum entêtant lui fit tourner la tête, reculer et tomber à genoux.

Aphrodite agitait une fleur rouge juste devant son nez.

Shura avait perdu.

Il baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Il ne perdait pas souvent et son orgueil s'en prenait un coup. Le chevalier des Poissons dut le sentir puisqu'il rit, doucement. Ce n'était pas méchant mais il enfonçait le clou, un peu. Suffisamment pour rappeler à son amant qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Juste assez pour l'offenser un peu avant de lui rappeler qu'une défaite pouvait avoir des côtés très agréables.

« Lève-toi. »

Le Capricorne obéit, sans répondre, ses sens un peu émoussés par le parfum de la rose. Aphrodite le regarda d'un œil critique :

« Tu saignes. Il faut nettoyer tout ça avant que tu ne fasses une septicémie. Viens. »

Il s'approcha de son frère d'armes et amant, le prit par l'épaule et ils regagnèrent le Domaine Sacré.

oOØOo

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la Dixième maison. Monter les escaliers après un duel, même court, était épuisant, d'autant plus qu'Aphrodite soutenait un Shura blessé et à moitié groggy. Le Suédois guida son compagnon dans les appartements privé et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la banquette sous le soupirail de la pièce principale. Il prépara une infusion spéciale qui estompait les effets du poison et alla chercher du désinfectant et des bandages pour soigner la plaie du Capricorne.

Il voulait que son amant soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour le restant de la nuit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait le dominer et il refusait de se priver.

La blessure de Shura était très superficielle. Aphrodite avait pris soin de ne pas lui faire trop de mal, les effets des roses noires étant dévastateurs, mais malgré tout, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. L'Espagnol n'eut aucune réaction au contact du désinfectant qui pourtant aurait dû lui faire mal et il but sa tisane sans un mot. Le Suédois fronça les sourcils.

« Tu boudes ?

— Non.

— Moque-toi de moi, ça me fait plaisir. »

Ce léger mouvement d'humeur provoqua enfin un léger sourire chez Shura. À peine un frémissement des lèvres mais cela suffit à Aphrodite dans un premier temps. Il détacha le lien qui retenait ses cheveux sur sa nuque et secoua son épaisse tignasse dans un geste séducteur.

L'Espagnol se leva et alla cueillir son amant par la taille.

« Profites-en bien, gronda-t-il doucement, parce que j'aurai ma revanche et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te vaincrai.

— Que tu dis… »

Après la joute physique, la joute verbale mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient vraiment ça. Les échanges de sarcasmes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Aphrodite préféra agripper la nuque de Shura pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Le Capricorne eut un léger mouvement de recul, il n'était pas habitué à voir son amant aussi exigeant puisqu'il était rare qu'il perde lors de leurs affrontement mais il « redécouvrit » avec un certain plaisir cette facette de son compagnon. Autant le Suédois se montrait conciliant et docile quand le brun avait le dessus, autant dans le cas contraire…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dominer.

Aphrodite mit fin au baiser et regarda son compagnon d'un air appréciateur. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Une pièce spartiate, uniquement meublée d'un placard et d'un lit minimaliste, avec un oreiller trop mou et une couverture trop rêche. Shura, un peu rasséréné par la tisane, se souvint avec un sourire très intérieur de la grimace qu'avait eue son amant la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans cette pièce. Sans dire qu'Aphrodite était habitué aux draps en soie, aux oreillers en plumes et autres extravagances, l'aspect ascétique de cette couche lui avait fait grincer des dents. Il avait fini par s'y habituer cependant et avait même, apparemment, appris à prendre plaisir à sentir la laine râpeuse lui gratter le dos durant leurs joutes érotiques.

Le Capricorne fut poussé sur le lit presque brutalement. Il se laissa faire, c'était le jeu, après tout il avait perdu leur duel. Aphrodite le regarda un moment d'un air presque rêveur, comme s'il se demandait quels sévices il allait lui faire subir. Shura resta immobile, en attente. Peu lui importait ce que le Suédois allait lui faire, il savait comment ça finirait. Il devrait se soumettre aux coups de reins de son compagnon, se laisser faire, se laisser prendre.

Une perspective pas si désagréable.

La voix du chevalier des Poissons le tira de sa rêverie.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Docile, l'Espagnol se redressa, déboutonna sa chemise dont Aphrodite avait découpé la manche pour soigner sa blessure. Il la jeta au pied du lit. Puis il se cambra pour retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Nu, il se recoucha sur le lit. Il trouvait étrangement excitant de se trouver ainsi à découvert tandis qu'Aphrodite, encore habillé, debout près du lit, le détaillait avec appétit. Son souffle se fit plus court, il ferma les yeux, sentant cette chaleur familière au creux des reins.

Il cambra la nuque au contact des doigts de son amant qui effleuraient son visage, son cou, son torse. Lente exploration, infiniment sensuelle, qui lui fit creuser la taille et étouffer une plainte. Son sexe était déjà dressé, douloureux, même si Aphrodite n'y avait pas touché. Il avait déjà une idée de la façon dont il allait procéder. En le faisant languir. En l'aguichant lentement, à coups de caresses furtives, de baisers à peine comparables à des frôlements, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

« Regarde-moi. »

Shura tourna la tête. Son compagnon se déshabilla devant lui avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il ouvrit sa chemise, bouton par bouton, dévoilant progressivement la peau laiteuse de son torse, puis il se retourna pour retirer le vêtement. Le Capricorne ne vit plus qu'un dos pâle en partie masqué par une masse de cheveux turquoise et une paire de fesses moulées dans un blue jean indécemment étroit. Aphrodite se retourna et lui adressa un regard que n'aurait pas renié une pute de luxe. Shura gémit.

Le pantalon ne tarda pas à tomber. Le Suédois le portait à même la peau et le brun manqua de saliver à la vue de ce popotin auquel il n'aurait pas droit de toucher cette nuit.

Frustration, vanité froissée, foutu Nordique aux manies de racoleuse…

Aphrodite finit par le rejoindre sur le lit. À nouveau, les effleurements fugaces, les baisers hâtifs à peine agrémentés ça et là d'un coup de langue… Shura se sentit pris de fièvre. Il avait envie de retourner son amant sur le lit, de lui écarter les jambes et de le prendre mais sa défaite le lui interdisait. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le moindre gémissement.

Il ne supplierait pas.

Il était beaucoup trop fier pour ça.

Il ne put retenir un soupir quand la bouche de son amant s'activa entre ses jambes, quand ses doigts se glissèrent en lui. Bientôt, lui dont l'orgueil n'était plus à prouver, se tortillait pour en exiger davantage.

Il n'émit aucune demande oralement. Il s'accrochait à son silence et laissait son corps parler pour lui. Aphrodite finit par comprendre.

Il s'étendit sur Shura, lui releva les jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et le pénétra, toujours avec la même lenteur.

Exigeant, il imposa un rythme langoureux à l'étreinte, ce qui fut une véritable torture pour le brun qui aimait les actes sexuels rapides et passionnés, à la limite de la brutalité. Après quelques coups de reins, le Scandinave se pencha sur son compagnon et souffla, à son oreille :

« Caresse-toi. »

Cette simple phrase, le son de cette voix rendue rauque par l'effort manqua de faire jouir Shura qui, toujours docile, se masturba, pressé d'en finir. Il récolta une tape sur la main.

« Tu vas trop vite. »

L'Espagnol gémit et ralentit ses gestes, à regret. Il calqua le rythme de ses caresses sur les coups de reins d'Aphrodite mais ne put s'empêcher de jouir avant son amant. Ce dernier, transfiguré, rejeta la tête en arrière et accéléra enfin ses allées et venues.

Si quand Shura le dominait, le Poissons avait l'orgasme bruyant, cette fois, il émit à peine un soupir.

Tout s'était passé, mine de rien, dans un silence presque complet.

Aphrodite se retira de Shura et contempla son compagnon, étalé sur le matelas comme un mannequin désarticulé. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha sur lui et lécha la semence qui lui maculait le ventre. Puis il s'étendit à ses côtés en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Dors. »

Le Capricorne avait les paupières lourdes. Il se sentait euphorique mais épuisé.

« Tu seras là demain matin ?

— Tu le sauras à ce moment-là.

— Si tu n'es pas là, tu en entendras parler.

— Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. »

Le dialogue s'arrêta là. Enlacés, les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Cette nuit, comme celles du même genre qui avaient précédé et comme celles qui suivraient, avait été une réussite et une entière satisfaction.

Pour tous les deux.

**Fin**


End file.
